


That One Coffee Shop Kid

by MelonsAndWine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of underage stuff wow, Alcohol Use In General, Alternative Universe - Not Idols, Badass, Before I get into the more brutal tags, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Graphic Violence, Has mentions of other groups, I don't know but everyone shut up BECAUSE, I think there's a threesome?, I'll edit the tags as i go, I'm going to attempt to write some sex scenes(?), If it's cringey I'll fix it later on, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of homophobia, SM is just kinda here to shoot and get laid (and possibly high), Scars, Smoking, So that Y/N is more prepared to see someone murdered-, Sorry Not Sorry, There's a Lot of Fighting, This story does have a bunch of graphic shit, Underage Smoking, YG's a bitch in this fic, a lot of swearing, actually, and JYP was robbed, and it may or may not end up with Y/N getting screwed by two guys-, apparently Y/N and Hwasa are friends bc I think Hwasa is badass, but it's mafia life what do you want from me?, but nothing psychotic will happen in the first 10 or so chapters, depressed characters, gun use, it's a build up, lol these tags are weird, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of abuse, or not if you don't want that, shit is gonna get crazy, the whole story's pretty chill up until chapter 4, there is some comfort, underage alcohol use, wow this is dark what the hell?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonsAndWine/pseuds/MelonsAndWine
Summary: You never wanted to move to Seoul. It's not that you didn't like the place. You just didn't want to leave home. But, after your parents booked the ticket, got your new apartment ready, kissed you goodbye, and shipped you off to Seoul in a last effort to save you from permanently living in your anti-social shell, you ended up getting a job at a coffee shop. But alas, my dear Y/N, you made a crucial mistake by being the one to close the shop that day. Now you'll have to help JYP get back what was stolen, kick YG off of their throne, and maybe fall into some freaky three-way relationship.Try not to get high and/or shot on the way out.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Why?: A Series Of Why's

**Author's Note:**

> WHADDUP!? I am B A C K with another work. A darker one this time, serious contrast to my first one lol.
> 
> I haven't seen many mafia fics for Stray Kids, and the ones I read were either not what I would've liked them to run around but still enjoyable, or just not my cup of tea.
> 
> Also, whenever there is a Stray Kids mafia book, Got7 should be involved. That's what I think, at least.
> 
> I might make the tags more specific with the characters involved instead of just putting their group name. Idk.
> 
> Okay. Lezz get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHADDUP!? I am B A C K with another work. A darker one this time, serious contrast to my first one lol.
> 
> I haven't seen many mafia fics for Stray Kids, and the ones I read were either not what I would've liked them to run around but still enjoyable, or just not my cup of tea.
> 
> Also, whenever there is a Stray Kids mafia book, Got7 should be involved. That's what I think, at least.
> 
> I might make the tags more specific with the characters involved instead of just putting their group name. Idk.
> 
> Okay. Lezz get it.

"Why are you sending me to Korea?"

"Why not somewhere closer?"

"Why do I have to leave at all?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

You followed your mom around the house, throwing "Why" questions at her left and right as if you were a 5-year-old child.

"Y/N, it's for your own good!" Your mom exclaims, turning around and kissing you on the forehead. "You're 21. You shouldn't be living alone in that small apartment of yours. You rarely ever hang out with your friends anymore, and you don't ever let yourself relax. You need a life, sis."

"But why _Seoul_ of all places?" You ask your mom as she throws you an apple. You almost miss it, but catch it at the last second as your mom giggles. "It's a lovely and beautiful city. Besides, I have a friend there with a daughter your age. You two would get along well."

You sign. You love your mom, you really do. She's kind, and always looks out for you. She's the type of chill mom that doesn't mind if you call her "dude" or accidentally swear in front of her. But right now, she's being _really_ uncool.

"Mom." You say after sitting down on a barstool in the kitchen and taking a bite of your apple. "Where would I even find an apartment? Or a new job? A-and I don't even have a ticket or anything!"

"Oh, your father and I have that all covered. My friend that I mentioned earlier, call her Jito, found an empty apartment and is holding it for you. There are small businesses nearby that would definitely hire you, and we even have your plane ticket ready." Your mom says as she closes the fridge and grabs a cup from a cabinet.

"Mom!" You exclaim in shock. "How long were you both planning this!?"

"About a month." She says, shrugging.

"I'm an adult. I don't need to hang out with friends _all_ of the time. I'm perfectly fine." You say, crossing your arms.

"You may be an adult," your mom says as she walks to you and places another kiss on your forehead. "But I am your mother. And I want what's best for you."

You sigh. "You'll be leaving in a week from now." She says, smiling brightly.

Then, she walks out of the kitchen, leaving you with no room for discussion. 

You are going to live in Seoul.

  
  


And you don't even know for how long.

  
  


You sulk, taking another bite out of the apple until you feel something small and hard hit the back of your head. You whip your head around to find the culprits, each holding a plastic straw and wads of paper. Your twelve year old sister, Jerria, and your eight year old brother, Haruki. 

You grin at them playfully as you spring up from your seat.

"Come here you two! I'm gonna get ya!" You roar, pretending to be a monster and chase your siblings around. They scream in delight, which makes you laugh and roar louder.

You were going to miss playing with these two.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Y/N, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Scratch that. You weren't going to miss these two _that_ much.

Your sister stomps into your room, holding an empty ice cream box.

"WHERE'S THE LAST CONE!?" She yells, resulting in a "Inside voice" shout from your mother who is downstairs.

"Don't look at me." You say, throwing another shirt into the open luggage. "Ask dad. You know he eats everything."

A few seconds pass and you hear her stomp out of your room to most likely search for your dad.

_"I mean, he does eat everything."_ You think as you exit your closet to look at the clothes you've packed. Your mother said not to pack too many, since you'll most likely buy more in Seoul. You have some hoodies, t-shirts, crop-tops, shorts, leggings, jeans, skirts, socks, undergarments, and 2 pairs of sneakers. Plus things like your toothbrush, deodorant, toothpaste, facewash, and things like that.

And surprisingly? Everything is nicely distributed between 2 suitcases.

Your carry-on is filled with your laptop, IPad, 2 decks of cards, your old school Polaroid camera, your wallet, a small purse, some books to keep you busy on the plane, and your earbuds.

You live in Canada. Toronto, Ontario, Canada to be exact, so a direct flight from here to Seoul is a whopping 15 hours. You're going to need all the distractions you can get.

"Y/N!" Your father calls from downstairs. "Help get your sister off of me please so we can send you on your way."

You laugh to yourself as you look in the mirror one last time. You have a very soft, grey, and slightly oversized long sleeve on with baggy pants (because God forbid you to wear jeans on a 15-hour flight), boots, and your hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. A brightly colored beanie sat atop of your head, looking out of place yet it matched nicely with your outfit.

You looked average, as your sister told you before she was lit with rage over chocolate ice cream.

You grabbed your suitcases, slung your carry-on over your shoulder, and trudged down the stairs of your parents' 2 story house.

"Your room is clean right? You have your necessities, like your toothbrush and deodorant? Your passport also? You put Jito's number in your phone, right? Is there pepper spray somewhere close so you can reach it? People these days are weird." Your mother asks you once you reach the front door.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and it's in my carry-on. The front pocket." You answer after pulling your sister off of your father's back. 

You feel something tug at your hoodie, and look down to find your brother staring up at you with tears in his eyes.

"Aw, Haru." You say, bending over to kiss him on the nose. "I'll be fine. It'll only be six months."

"Why'd ya have to go?" He asks, clinging to your waist. 

"Because our sibling is an anti-social nerd who can't find a date with _any_ gender and will probably die alone." Jerria said, sticking her tongue out at you.

Haruki giggled at those words, before you flicked him on the forehead.

"Don't listen to her. I'm fine, I promise." You say, kissing the spot where you flicked him.

You turn to your dad as he wraps a tight hug around you.

"Be careful." He says looking you in the eyes. "And no-"

"And no dating anyone until you give the okay." You finish his quote with an eye roll as he hugs you again.

"Absolutely." He says, letting you go.

"Okay." Your mother starts, clapping her hands together. "Jito will be waiting for you at the airport once you arrive, and she'll take you to her house for the night until you get your apartment. She was kind enough to supply you with enough money for food and rent for a month, which will give you more than enough time to find a job."

You nod at her and hug her tightly. 

"Do I really have to go?" You ask softly as.

you release her.

"Yes, child! You need more friends. And a date." Your mother says, pinching your nose.

"No dates." Your father interrupts as you rub your nose. 

He takes one of your suitcases and opens the front door of your house, bringing towards the taxi, muttering something about you never dating until you're 35.

It makes you laugh, and you grab the other suitcase and your carry on, and follow your father. Once the suitcases are in the trunk, and your carry-on is in the backseat, your fathers turns to you.

"Phone?" He asks.

"In my pocket." You say, patting the side of your pant leg that has a pocket which holds your phone.

"Keys?"

"Other pocket." You say, patting the opposite pant leg.

"Wallet?"

"Carry-on. It'll never leave my sight."

"Good." He pulls you into another tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad." You say. He releases you, and walks back up the stairs to the front door. At the same time your sister runs up to you, breezing past your father.

"Don't die or anything, idiot." She says, lightly punching you in the shoulder. "Someone has to buy me slushies after school."

"I won't, ya weirdo." You say, returning the light punch. She hugs you, scoffing as you dramatically gasp and hug her back.

"If you manage to make a friend there, ask if they have a younger brother my age." Your sister says, winking at you as she turns and walks away.

"Whatever!" You shout after her.

You turn and climb into the backseat, giving the driver a short nod, and close the door.

"Goodbye! Call me when you get to the airport! And when you land!" Your mother shouts to you. 

"Bye!" Your younger brother shouts after her.

You wave and sigh at your family as the taxi driver pulls away.

"Real sweet family, huh?" He asks you, shortly looking in the rearview mirror.

"A little too sweet, sometimes." You say, laughing slightly.

  
  
  


Well, damn.

  
  
  


I guess you're headed to Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to update this tomorrow. Or the day after (maybe).
> 
> I just wanted to give a sort of preview-type-shit-thing.
> 
> I also advise you read the tags. They're kind of stupid lol
> 
> Buuuuuut yeah okay ALSO I said that Y/N lived in Ontario, Canada because I was born there (uwu) so yeah Canadian reader for the Canadian writer
> 
> Bye 😛


	2. Waedon And Your New Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> Hi.
> 
> I know I said that I wasn't going to update for another day or so, but I'm really excited about this fic.
> 
> It's a mafia-mystery fic. Ahhhhhhh
> 
> Have fun .3.

The time from the moment you stepped out of the taxi to when you got onto the plane was an odd blur.

Before boarding, a flight attendant told everyone that it would be about 2 a.m in Seoul by the time they arrived.

You don't know why she said that. Maybe it was just some weird warning.

You got on the plane, found your seat (which was a window seat), and sat down next to this nice woman who had a little boy that looked 4-5 years old.

Another flight attendant went over how to put on your seatbelts and things like that, and afterwards you taught the kid how to play Go Fish.

That lasted for three hours, with you and the boy in a battle to see who came out on top.

It resulted in a tie when the boy said he felt sleepy and took a nap against his mother. She thanked you for keeping him occupied for so long, and followed him into sleep.

_ "Another 12 hours. That's half of a fucking day." _ You said, sighing as you pulled out your earbuds from your carry-on and your phone from your pocket.

You listened to your hour-long playlist until you fell asleep also.

  
  


You woke up from someone tapping your shoulder, who was the boy, and he asked you if you were hungry.

You replied with a 'sure', and he shared half of his sandwich and chips with you.

It was nice, and the rest of the trip was the both of you asking each other questions (to which you learned he has a younger sister and other family in Korea), him teaching  _ you _ how to beat the level of Candy Crush you were stuck on, and you also managed to make conversation with his mother after the boy fell asleep for the second time.

_ "Ha. I'm not that anti-social after all. Beat that, Jerria."  _ You thought to yourself.

And before you knew it, the sky had darkened, the stars were out, and you had landed in Seoul.

You bid farewell to the boy and his mother as they walked over to a man holding a baby girl. You clutched your carry-on tighter as you stuck your headphones back into your ear and played AJR's "Bang!" while you stood and waited for your luggage.

You had no clue what Jito looked like, but you found out soon enough as you turned around, luggage in hand, and saw a woman walking with a sign that had your first and last name on it.

She was tall, and she looked like she worked out a lot without looking overly buff. She had a navy-green coat on with a white t-shirt underneath, dark jeans, and running shoes.

She noticed you staring at her, and waved as she started to walk over.

_ "Those Korean lessons I took when I was younger better pay off, or my teacher lied horribly when she said I was officially fluent."  _ You thought to yourself as you took out your earbuds and placed them into your pocket. 

"Y/N? Is that you?" She asked you.

"Yes, that's me." You reply with a slight laugh. "And you are Jito, correct?"

"Ah, yes!" She exclaims, bringing you into a tight hug.

"You must be tired!" She says after placing you back down on the ground, giving you a chance to breathe.

"Yeah, kind of." You say.

"Come on, my car is near here." She takes one of your suitcases and has you follow her to the near-by garage.

She leads you to her car and you place both of your suitcases inside.

During the ride to her house, she asks how the flight was and how your family's doing. The mention of your family reminds you of your mother, to which you excuse yourself and call your mom.

"Hey mom." You say in English. "I've landed and Jito is taking me home."

"Okay. Okay, I was nervous for a second but that's good. Hey, could you tell me if she has a scar on the right side of her neck. Just to make sure that's really her."

You look at her neck, not even trying to be subtle about it. You see a scar that goes from mid-way down to her shoulder.

"Yup. It looks long." You say to her.

"Okay then. That's Jito, alright." Your mother sighs over the phone then continues. "We love you, Y/N. Get some rest."

"I love you all, too. And I will. Bye mom." You say, hanging up the phone.

"That was your mother?" Jito asks, turning into a neighborhood.

"Yup." You say, looking at the houses you pass.

Jito slows down in front of one house, and turns into the driveway.

"Wow." You say, looking at the house. "Your home is very pretty."

"Thank you." She says, exiting the car and grabbing your luggage.

She brings you to the front of her house, and unlocks the door. It feels warm, and instantly tiredness washes over you. You slide off your shoes and walk over to the couch.

"The guest room is-" Jito starts before noticing you are already asleep on the couch.

"Never mind then." She says quietly, smiling as she places down your suitcases and grabs a blanket from the hall closet.

She drapes it over you and kisses your forehead.

"Tomorrow, then." She says before standing up and walking to her room.

\---------------------------------------------------------

You wake up, rubbing your eyes and you immediately notice a few things.

One, you aren't in your bed. Two, you aren't in your house. Three, it smells like ramen and eggs. You freak out slightly before remembering that you were in Korea with your mom's friend Jito.

"Oh, finally. You're awake!" You hear a voice call.

You sit up and turn your head to find a girl standing in the doorway of the assumed kitchen with... a plate of buns?

"Hi! I'm Waedon." She says, walking over to you.

"I'm… Y/N." You say, still feeling tired.

"Hi, Y/N. Be careful, these are a bit hot." Waedon says, handing you the plate. "My mom said that you could use my shower once you've finished. After that, I'll take you to your new apartment, and I'll show you some of Seoul!"

Waedon walks back to the kitchen, and you get a moment to think.  _ "Damn. This girl's cheerful." _

But holy shit dude, you made it to Korea.

  
  


Give yourself a pat on the back.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The buns were good. 'Breakfast ramen buns' is what Waedon called them.

The shower was refreshing. Afterwards, you put on a neon green t-shirt, light jean shorts, these long socks with candy on them, and white tennis shoes.

Exiting the house with your suitcases and carry-on, you and Waedon waved goodbye to Jito, and she drove you to your new apartment.

"Me and my mom checked it out yesterday, and it's  _ soooo _ pretty." Waedon says, turning down a street. "And there's these cute little shops down the street, and this little park, it's the cutest thing ever."

"Nice." You say, looking out the window. You pull up to a sleek looking apartment complex, and Waedon was right. Ahead, you see a row of shops, a hair salon, a mart, a few restaurants, and next to that is a brief look of grass and a bench.

_ "That must be the park. So where's this supposed coffee shop?" _ You wonder as Waedon pulls the car into the garage. Once parked, Waedon took one of your suitcases, you took the other and your carry-on, and walked through a door into the building.

Waedon talked to the man at the front desk, asking for your key. After a few minutes, she turned and handed it to you.

"If you lose this, it's fine. We can get another copy." She says, smiling.

You smile at her as you both went to the elevator. Your apartment is on the second to the highest floor, and the top floor is just storage, which you're thankful for so you don't have to hear anyone stomping above you.

You both step out of the elevator and search for your apartment number.

Butterflies appear in your stomach as you find it.

"Well?" Waedon asks, smiling brightly. "Are you ready to see your new apartment?"

You take a breath, 

nod, 

push the key into the lock, 

  
  


and turn the door knob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramen buns also for whatever reason my draft for this chapter kept being deleted. 
> 
> Weird.
> 
> Anyways yeah imma go paint something (probably not I've been saying that for the past week)
> 
> OKAY BYEEEEEEE-


	3. Coffee, Hwasa, And A Late Night Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my description is most likely trash, here's the reference for the apartment:
> 
> https://pin.it/6f8NKc2
> 
> Also, I just realized how damn cliché this is. The normal "coffee job" set up but HEY
> 
> I could care less. If it fits, it ships.
> 
> 🎊🎊

You were truly in awe when you saw your apartment.

The walls were a shiny, white marble. You started off in a hallway, and to your right you saw a door. You peeked in and found a bedroom, with a large beg in the middle, a TV in front of it, double doors that you assumed lead to a closet, and 2 nightstands.

You left the room to head into the next room in the hallway. That room was a beautiful bathroom. There was a separate shower and bathtub, and two sinks, each with a large mirror in front.

"Wow." You said, breathless.

"If you think that's good, wait until you come out here." Waedon said, tapping your shoulder.

You turned, confused as she led you to the end of the hallway.

You could see a hall closet at the end, but then when you both turned around the corner, your mouth hung open comically.

There was an open living room with a huge window in front of you. In front of the window was a dark wood desk with a black chair and a tall lamp towering the desk. 

Next to you was a leather, blue L shaped couch with white throw pillows that had blue feathers painted on.

And when you looked to your left, wow. 

There was a kitchen. It wasn't huge, but it was enough for you. The fridge and cabinets were a matching white, and underneath the cabinets was a nice stove. It was so shiny you could literally see your reflection in it. Next to the fridge was a door that you assumed lead to the pantry. 

There was a sink opposite of that, which connected to the island that had these pretty blue barstools beside it.

"Damn." You say, walking further into the living room. Your bags were discarded by the hall closet, which Waedon kindly put in your room for you.

"The fridge is empty, though. Sorry about that, we didn't have enough time to buy you food." She says from behind you.

You turn to her with a wide smile. "I can get my own food, this place is fucking  _ amazing! _ "

You throw your hands up into the air and laugh. Waedon smiles back at you. You feel more okay with being in Korea now.

Maybe your mom was right.

  
  


Maybe this trip would do you some good.

  
  
  
  


"So, ready for your tour of Seoul?" Waedon asks once you've calmed down from your high.

"Hell yeah!" You say, punching the air in excitement.

You both exit the apartment, and you lock the door with your new key.

_ "Wow. Just… wow."  _ You think, following Waedon out of the building, and towards the city of Seoul.

\---------------------------------------------------------

During your somewhat 3 hours out, you've learned a few things: 

  * The coffee shop is across from the park, which was a bit larger than you expected.
  * Apparently everything you'd ever need is in walking distance.
  * Food in Korea is the best thing ever.
  * Waedon knows everyone, because she waves to strangers as if they have been lifelong friends, and they wave back.
  * The coffee at the coffee shop is absolutely divine.



After your expedition around Seoul, Waedon took you to the coffee shop near your apartment. She showed you how to download an app that could transfer international money into your account.

And damn. Jito must be rich or something, because you have enough Korean Won for rent, food, clothes, and still have some left over.

Your coffee and muffin were brought to you by this nice dude who's name tag read "Huening Kai."

"Thanks, Kai." You said respectfully, having no literal clue how to pronounce the first part of his name.

"No problem…."

"Y/N. And that's Waedon." You say, pointing to the smiling and waving girl across from your table.

"Well then, enjoy Y/N and Waedon." Kai says, before turning to walk away.

"H-hey, um, Kai?" You ask, sudden nervousness blooming inside you as you grab onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hm? Yes?" He asks.

"I-if I were to get a job, here that is, who umm.. who would I go to?" 

"Technically, that'd be me. Obviously, I would need to talk it over with my boss, but I would most likely be the one to interview you." He says, smiling.

"Okay, so, umm…" You start, unsure of where to carry your words.

"Meet me back here at around... 4:30 and you'll get your interview." He says, winking before walking away again to tend to another customer.

"Wow! You're already making an effort to get a job, nice!" Waedon says.

You smile shyly at her until someone who has just entered the shop catches your eye. Waedon follows your line of sight until she asks, "Who are you looking at?"

You don't know, and yet you do. Even with her black coat pulled over her head, black mask over her face, and her head's down, she's unmistakable.

The way she walks, her aura, it's nostalgic to you.

You mindlessly stand up and walk over to the lady who has just sat down at a table, alone. You stand behind her nervously before tapping her shoulder. She turns to you slightly, and says, "May I help you?"

"Hwasa?" You say. "Is that you?"

The lady turns to you fully, before gasping and pulling down her mask. She tugs the hood off of her head to reveal blonde hair with brown roots.

"Y/N?" She squeals, before standing up and wrapping you in a hug.

"Damn it, it's been forever!" You say, squeezing her back.

"I know! But what's your ass doing up here in Korea?" She asks, letting you go.

"My parents are convinced I need time out of the house and have sent me here for six months." You say with a roll of your eyes.

"That must suck." Hwasa says, crossing her arms. "Who's your friend?"

She nods her head in the direction of your table when Waedon sits, clearly staring but has averted her eyes elsewhere at the last moment.

"Oh, that's my mom's friend's daughter, Waedon. Yo, girlie! Come over here." You say to Waedon.

She looks at you confused before slowly standing up and walking towards you both.

"Waedon, meet Hwasa. I've known her since I was like, 5. Hwasa, meet Waedon. I've known her since this morning. She's cool." You say, putting your arm around Waedon's shoulders.

"H-hi." Waedon says, bowing slightly.

"Hey!" Hwasa says cheerfully.

A ding from her phone interuppts you all as the takes it out of her coat pocket.

"Oh, damn it. I am so sorry, but I have to go now." Hwasa says, a new vibe washing over her. It seemed…. secretive.

You want to ask what's up, but she's already by the door.

"You have my Insta!" She yells before running (or speedwalking with  _ those _ heels) away from the café.

\---------------------------------------------------------

So here you are.

Two weeks later, still wondering those same two things.

  1. Why was Waedon so nervous around Hwasa?



And 

  1. Why did Hwasa have to leave in such a rush?



But you can't think about that now. You have a customer in front of you. Yes, the interview was successful and you managed to get a job at the coffee shop.

You take that person's order, and watch them walk to one of the outside tables. It's the end of the day, and there are very few customers.

"Ah, fuck." You hear someone say as you fill a cup with ice. You turn to find Huening Kai hunched over his phone, shaking his head.

"What's wrong, dude?" You ask him.

"One of our co-workers just texted me saying he had to run out and isn't gonna be able to close tonight. Damn it."

He sighs, and you think. You have nothing to do after this, and it'd be nice to see the stars again. Plus, Kai seems lime a cool kid. You want to help him out.

"I'll close up." You offer.

"Really?" Kai asks, stunned.

"Sure, dude. I'm not busy."

"Thank you, Y/N!" He exclaims, hugging you tightly.

_ "Why does everyone here like hugging?" _ You wonder as he lets you go.

  
  


Minutes later, you know how to close the shop. Wipe down the tables and counters, clean the blenders, put all of the ingredients away, then leave and lock the door behind you.

Everyone else is gone, including Kai, and you play loud music from your phone as you clean up.

It's about 8:30 when you finish, and it's oddly dark outside when you turn off the lights and lock the door.

You realize that there's trash that needs to be thrown out at the back of the building, so you grab the handles of the bag, pick it up, and walk towards the trash cans.

It's eerily quiet also, and you grip your pepper spray tighter as you keep walking and turn the corner.

But pepper spray does nothing for the bullet that whizzes just past your head. You feel it's heat before you hear the sound.

Actually.. you hear no sound. Like some type of silent gun.

You don't think about that now, because you're in defensive/scared as hell mode now.

  
  
  
  


You should've just made up a lie and gone home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for this story ahhhhhhHHHHH
> 
> Also undercut Changbin was everything 👏
> 
> Aaaaanyways imma go start writing chapter four 
> 
> Or not. Idk. I can never make up my mind.
> 
> Ttyl :P


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!
> 
> I love using nicknames for these guys, it's awesome.
> 
> I'm probably way more excited about a fic than I should be, but idc.
> 
> Also undercut Changbin. Think about it. That was seggsy.

Your first instinct was to duck down.

But you couldn't do that.

Because someone had already stepped in front of you. They held a gun, and fired 3 more shots. You didn't hear a sound.

_ "Either I'm deaf or that's the same guy who shot the other bullet." _ You think before being pulled by the arm and lead into an alleyway.

Same guy who did this, only now you can clearly see what's happening. He's peeking his head around the corner, still firing shots, as something else is headed his way.

Darts? You can't tell. It's really dark. Suddenly, the guy turns around and grabs the collar of your shirt in one fist.

"Who the fuck are you?" He whisper-yells. "You aren't supposed to be here. Where's Anemone?"

"Who?" You ask.

The guy rolls his eyes and lets you go. He runs out of the alleyway, most likely to fire more shots at whoever that was.

You see this as an opportunity to escape, so you carefully peek your head around the corner. To the left, you notice someone laying on the pavement with blood seeping from their arm and head. Maybe cut wounds. You aren't too sure.

_ "Poor dude." _ You think.

You also see silent gun guy throwing punches as some tall guy while simultaneously dodging not darts, but thin bullets, that are coming from another alleyway.

_ "The fuck is up with all of these silent bullets?" _ You wonder, sneaking your way back towards the café.

But you barely make it to the corner when you feel someone wrap an arm around your torso, locking your arms in place, and placing a cold knife dripping with something against your neck.

"Night, night, princess." Is the last thing you hear before your vision goes blurry and you're knocked out cold.

\---------------------------------------------------------

You wake up, sore in all of the wrong places.

And immediately, the smell of blood and rubbing alcohol hits you.

Your neck feels numb, your head is pounding, and it feels like the pressure in your arms is being cut off.

Wait. Huh?

You slowly turn your head and try to pull your arms out in front of you.

_ "Well that sucks." _ You think, seeing that your arms are bound behind you with a tight rope.

You're sitting on this odd chair, maybe metal, in the middle of a dark, quiet, and empty room.

But coincidentally enough, you hear voices.

"What the fuck? Who is that?" One hushed voice says.

"I don't know, he showed up out of nowhere." Another one says.

"He? They could be a she." A third one adds.

"Fucking stop. We don't have time for gender pronouns." The first voice says. "This wasn't part of the- ugh, the plan. That  _ perso _ n wasn't supposed to show up. It was supposed to be you two and Soobin, taking down those two, and bringing  _ them _ here."

_ "Hm. I guess Anemone is this Soobin character."  _ You think.  _ "Hey, maybe Soobin was the guy that Kai was talking about." _

There's a pause, and then the voice continues.

"Not- not Soobin not even showing up, _you two_ letting the **_enemies_** get away, and instead you bring me _that?_ "

You hear a sigh, then the voice goes on again.

"Get whatever information you can out of them, have Dynamite find where they live, drug them, and take them home.  **Now.** "

"Yes, hyung." The other two voices say together.

You see a door open slightly to your right, but you can't tell who's in there. A light turns on above you, not too bright, but bright enough that once they step closer, you can see who has just entered.

On your left is a guy. He has a sleeveless shirt on, which exposes his strong arms littered in ink. He has an undercut, which makes him look  _ much _ more hot than a kidnapper should look like. He has combat boots, baggy sweatpants with pockets (that you assume to hold bullets), and a holster with 2 guns on each side.

On your right is another guy, but he looks more feminine. He has long blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, and is wearing these platform boots. He has these sort of straps on him that hold different sized knives, the largest two towards the middle of the whole outfit. The actual clothing, however, consists of tight jeans, and a loose, slightly transparent shirt.

But before you can truly admire them and how stupidly good they look compared to you, the guy on the right pulls out a medium-sized knife and places it close to your neck and the guy on the right pulls out a gun and aims it at your head.

Your eyes widen as you freeze, and the guy on the left speaks up.

"Listen here.  _ We _ are going to be asking you questions. You only speak when spoken to,  **nothing else** ."

He crouches down and gets close to your face.

"And don't even try running." He says, breath smelling of mint. "Princey over here has  **very** good aim."

He returns to his normal position with the gun aimed at your head.

"Name." Princey says.

"L/N Y/N." You say, looking him dead in the eye as you try to remain calm and act like this happens all of the time.

"What were you doing at the coffee shop?" 

"As you can see by my outfit, I work there." You say, gesturing to your apron and shirt with the logo on it as much as possible.

"Since when?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Fuck. Go tell him, I'll keep questioning this  _ kid. _ " Princey says to the other guy.

He hesitates for a second, before nodding and leaving the room.

"Who do you work for?" Princey asks, turning back to face you.

"Technically Kai, I guess. I'm not too sure."

"Huening Kai?" 

"Yeah, that's him."

Princey thinks for a second before pressing the knife against your neck.

  
  


Your blood runs cold.

  
  


"Don't play games with me, or else I'll cut through those bandages and re-insert that cut into your pretty little neck. And I'll  **make** it  **deeper** ." He says, staring at you so hard it makes you shrink back.

"I-I have literally no clue what you're talking about. He's the one who interviewed me. Honestly dude, I  _ just _ got here. I landed in Seoul only 2 weeks ago." You say in an attempt to get that damn knife off of your neck.

"Wait. You  _ just _ got here?" He says dumbfounded.

"Yeah." You say.

A smirk grows on his face as the silent gun guy enters the room again.

"SpearB, I have a plan. Where's hyung?"

"In his office, why?" No longer "silent gun guy" but now "SpearB" asks.

"I need to talk to him. And they need to come along too." Princey says, pointing his knife at you.

"No way, hyung'd be livid. He's already annoyed at us, we don't need-"

"Just trust me."

"...Fine."

SpearB turns to you, and points his gun back at your head.

"If you don't cooperate in the  **slightest** bit, I will blast your fucking  **brains** out. Got it?" He says menacingly.

"Y-yeah, dude." You say.

SpearB lowers his gun and takes off the bandana wrapped around said gun. He walks behind you and wraps it around your eyes, tightly. You can't see shit, and it's not any better that you're in a dimly lit room.

He then unties the ropes and grips your bicep harshly. 

"Lead the way, my prince." SpearB says, bowing in an assumed-to-be sarcastic way.

You swear you can hear Princey roll his eyes as you are led out of the room, into the unknown.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, after turning down hallways, walking down stairs, and tripping over your own feet  _ multiple times, _ you've made it.

At least you think you've made it. SpearB stops you in front of  _ something _ you think is a door, and you can hear Princey walk inside.

You both stand there in silence for a while, and you can  _ hear _ muffled talking, but you can't understand what they're saying.

Then, the door opens.

"Come in." You hear Princey say.

SpearB leads you into a room, and sits you back down on a chair, assumingly at a desk.

The bandana is taken off of your eyes to reveal an office. The desk is a dark wood, with a closed laptop in the middle, and papers are neatly stacked at the corners of the desk. There's one window, on your left, which overlooks an empty parking lot. You notice that it's still dark outside, but lighter than before. You wonder what time it is.

Across from you, however, is a  _ very _ handsome man.

His black hair is swept over to one side, and his gaze on you makes you think he can see into your soul. Unlike Princey and SpearB, he's clad in a black suit. His eyes bore into yours before he leans back in his chair.

"C-B-97." He says.

"What?" You ask, confused.

"You will call me CB97." He says. "You're probably confused of why you're in here, yes?"

You nod, and he stands up.

"Well, Hyun.E here has taking an interest in you." CB97 says.

You look at him confused, until you realize he must be talking about Princey.

_ "So he has two names?" _ You wonder as CB97 stands next to you.

"You know, no strangers are allowed up here. You would've been dead by now, actually." He says those words with amusement as you swallow thickly.

"Hyun.E says that you just got to Korea, right? Well, we have a…. proposition." 

He looks you dead in the eye as his expression falls flat.

"In exchange for us  _ not _ killing you right here, right now, you'll be our…. way in."

"W-way in?" You ask, trying to keep your cool.

"Yes. See, we do have people here who are much more experienced than you and are way better at spying, but others  _ know _ their faces."

CB97 rounds the desk and sits back down in his seat, mantaining eye contact with you.

"But you. No one's truly seen you before. If anything, they'll think you're just here on vacation. If, oh I don't know, you stumble into enemy territory, they'll find out you are new and try to recruit you. But dear, you'll be on our team. You'll be able to tell us everything they said."

You look at him, your brain taking a while to process everything he's saying.

"Basically this. You gather info for us, we don't make you disappear.  **Permanently** ." He says, stressing each syllable of the last word.

"But why me? Of all of the people in this damn world, why me?" You ask, growing annoyed.

"It's a wrong place, wrong time kind of situation. We can't have you blabbing to others about this, now can we?" He says, smirking.

You think. You truly have no choice. You can't run out of here, assuming that Hyun.E and SpearB are still standing behind you, and you're practically being forced to keep a secret.

  
  


You did not expect this damn vacation to go like this.

  
  


"Fine." You say. "I have no other choice, so fine. I'll help you."

  
  


"Great!" CB97 says, clapping his hands, as you feel a pinch in your shoulder. You feel drowsy again, and you already know you're being drugged for the ninth time that night.

  
  
  
  
  


"Welcome to the team." He says quietly, before you fall to sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin with tattoos. I'm sorry, but that man is F I N E and if I didn't already have a lovely girlfriend I'd be a simp for him.
> 
> Lol my girlfriend agrees with me akrvhsejdnsj
> 
> Also I changed the dye on my hair to a silver. And it's cut a bit shorter. K bye


	5. CB97, SpearB, Hyun.E, and... Haengbok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay
> 
> Also, I know no one cares, but I didn't at Dynamite and Tiger in the title because technically, you haven't actually met them. They've just been mentioned.
> 
> Is it bad that I'm 19 and I want a kid?
> 
> Eh. I'll wait until after I graduate.

You woke up again in a bright room. You felt comfortable. Maybe you just had a rough day at work, and a goodnight's sleep is what you needed.

Oh. Maybe it was just because you were lying on the couch in your living room. And why were your work clothes still on?

Wait.

Huh? 

The last thing you remember is being drugged in an office. You sit up, and your head starts to hurt again as you hear a voice speak up.

"Nice place."

You shriek and turn your head to find SpearB standing in the hallway of your apartment.

"Shut up weirdo. It's too damn early for that."

"How do you know where I live? Why are you still here? How long was I out?" You ask frantically, watching him walk from the hallway into your kitchen.

"Dynamite looked up your records for me, I have some things I need to go over with you, and for about 6 hours." He says, calmly as he opens your fridge and takes out a can of Sprite.

"Dynamite?" You ask, confused.

"Our tech guy." He says, taking a sip of the soda while you examine him.

He's changed his clothing (you hope to any God out there that he didn't use  _ your _ shower), and now wears light jeans, white tennis shoes, and a faded blue hoodie. He looks… more normal than he did before.

He notices you staring at him, and smirks as he puts the can down.

"Like what you see?" He asks, making you blush and turn your head.

"Fuck off." You say. You wonder if he came here unarmed, before noticing two guns laying on the coffee table.

"Fine, fine. But look at me, because shit's about to get serious." He says, and you hear his footsteps come closer to you.

"What's there to talk about? I know I can't tell anyone about this or I'll be left bleeding in an alleyway, I know I'm now helping some weird gang or something, what's left?" You ask, rolling your eyes.

SpearB sits down on the couch in front of you, and speaks.

"First of all, we're more civilized than that. You wouldn't be left in an alleyway. Secondly, we aren't some  _ weird gang _ ."

His words confuse you, and you turn your head to look him in the eye.

"See," He starts. "We are a group called Stray Kids. In our group, there are a total of eight of us. We each have a specific set of skills that benefit our team. We work for JYP. He is a mafia boss. He has multiple teams under his name, or label, including us, Got7, Twice, and others. There are two other major mafia bosses, SM and YG. They are our enemies.  **Especially** YG. YG has stolen a lot from JYP. So, as his right-hand group, we intend to help him get these things back. And we're going to use you to help us do just that. Now, any questions?"

You look at him with a blank yet confused stare as you try to process everything.

"What did YG steal? Why are they so bad? Will I ever get to meet any of these other groups? How am  _ I _ helpful in this?" You say after you regain control of your voice.

"Money, obviously. But YG's also a snake. He took some people from JYP's label and turned them against him. And I don't think you'll want to know why YG is such a problem. It's some… pretty bad stuff. As for the groups, maybe. I have no clue." SpearB takes a breath before continuing. 

"And I thought CB97 already explained this to you. You're like our secondary spy. You can gather much more info since really no one knows who you are."

You nod slowly, your brain taking a while to catch up with everything that's being thrown at you.

"What's your name? Your real name?" You ask, unaware of your own actions.

"That's confidential. Until we learn that we can truly trust you." He says, standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

"Do I get to meet the others? On  _ your _ team."

"Soon. Not today, though. You like eggs, right?" He asks, taking out a carton of eggs from your fridge.

"Yeah… why?"

"I dunno, I just thought that… it might take a while to retain everything I just told you, and you're probably hungry. Don't make such a big deal out of it, damn." He says, slamming the fridge harder than he meant to.

"Thanks." You say, smiling a bit as you lay back down.

"Fuck off." He grumbles, turning on the stove

* * *

After you eat breakfast (which was  _ very _ good), you feel something buzz underneath you.

You search the couch cushions to find your phone, and you open it to find a text.

  
  


Waedonnie

Hey! I'm coming over in about 30 min, wanna go to the arcade?

  
  


That was sent about 20 minutes ago.

You yelp and stand up quickly, grabbing SpearB's arm to make him stand.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, what the fuck?" He asks, surprised.

"Hey, so, um, my friend is coming over in about 10 minutes and I don't think she's allowed to see you, right? Right." You say, leading him towards the front door.

"Fine, damn. But be on the lookout for a text from a random number." He says, shrugging out of your grasp. He walks back into the living room, grabs his guns, the exits out of the front door.

"What?" You wonder out loud, closing the door quickly and rushing into your room to find an outfit and shower.

  
  
  
  
  


You come out of the bathroom, as ready as ever, and hear a knock on the door. You went for a more "girl" look today, wearing a light pink crop top, overalls, and grey tennis shoes. You placed multiple, small flower clips in your hair, sprayed some perfume on (for the first time in a year), and rushed to the door.

  
  


You opened it to reveal not Waedon, but  _ nobody _ actually.

_ "Some fucking prank."  _ You think, closing the door again.

You feel your phone buzz, and pull it out to see you have two texts this time.

One from Waedon, explaining how her mom decided she has 20,000 chores to do and won't let her leave for another hour or so and she's super-duper sorry, and the second is a random number.

  
  


xxx-xxxx

I'm here.

  
  


_ "Weird." _ You say, walking back into the living room to see what SpearB had eaten and what you needed to buy. To your surprise, there was someone in there.

You yelp and drop your phone as the guy in your living room turns his head to you.

"What the fuck!? How the hell are you in here!?" You shout, not used to people popping up out of nowhere.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. I told you I was here." He says with a deep voice that doesn't seem to match his face.

"Let me guess." You say, picking up your phone and keeping your eyes on him as you walk to a barstool and sit on it. "You're part of SpearB's team."

"Yup." He says. "The name's Haengbok."

"Haengbok? Doesn't that mean 'happiness'? You don't  _ look _ happy." You say, crossing your arms.

"You don't look so pleased to see me, either." Haengbok says, mimicking your action.

"Fair enough. I didn't expect you to be here so soon, though." You say.

"Well, you have your first mission for us." He says, pulling out his phone.

Your eyes widen. "For real?"

"Don't get so excited." Haengbok says, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. What do I have to do?"

"Well, not much. You and Hyun.E are going to steal some papers from YG. He'll be at a club today, and all you have to do is get in, snatch his briefcase, and come back to base. Simple." He says. You think he's reading something, but he's being very discreet about it.

"How though? And why Hyun.E? He sliced my neck." You ask, rubbing the spot where the knife cut you just yesterday.

"I  _ just _ explained it. Hyun.E will be the distraction, and you'll grab the case. Think of this as your first trial. Bring us the case successfully, and we'll  _ start _ to trust you. As for Hyun.E being your partner, he's the best fit for the job." Haengbok says calmly.

"Fine." You say, unsure of how much you actually like Hyun.E. "What else?"

Haengbok spends the next 10 minutes telling you all of the info. You and Hyun.E will be driven by a guy named Tiger to a very exclusive club smack-dab in the middle of Seoul. Once there, you'll locate YG (Haengbok gave you his picture) and you'll execute the plan. If all goes smoothly, Tiger will pick you up at exactly 11 o'clock and take you back to their base.

If something  _ doesn't _ go as planned, Tiger will be around the block, ready to pick you up and get you out of there.

_ "What could go wrong?"  _ You think.

"You got all of that?" He doesnt give you a chance to respond. "Good. Hyun.E will be here around 9:30  **sharp** to bring you your outfit of the night, and you should arrive at 10:00."

"My outfit?" You ask. "How did you guys get my measurements."

"That doesnt matter." He says, dismissing your question. "Clear your plans for the night."

You roll your eyes and nod.  _ "Geez, for someone named Haengbok, he sure has a sour attitude."  _

But when your turn your head back to face him, he's gone from his spot on your couch.

  
  


As you stand and look around trying to find him, you find a note left in his place.

  
  


You pick it up, and it reads: 

_ Don't be late. -Haengbok _

  
  


You roll your eyes once more before your phone buzzes again.

You pull it out, and you have another text from an unknown number. 

_ "What the fuck? Stop with the random texts, please." _ You say, making a mental note to add Haengbok to your list of contacts.

You open your phone to find a text.

  
  
  


xxx-xxxx

Changbin.

I could get into a lot of trouble for this but,

My name is Changbin.

  
  
  


You smile, adding Changbin into your contacts.

  
  


And you don't know it, but somewhere in Seoul, standing behind a building in the shadows,

  
  
  
  


Changbin is smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My glasses keep sliding off of my face 😐
> 
> Not me wanting to put Hyun.E in the sexiest outfit I can think of, that's for sure ahaha....
> 
> Also next chapter Hyun.E is going to kiiiind of make fun of you in every way possible....
> 
> But he'll get nicer as the story goes on. Maybe. I don't know.


	6. Trial #1: A Brief Case With Hyun.E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol did anyone get the joke I put as this chapter's title? Haha
> 
> Also I have profiles written out for each member buuuuuuuut I don't think I'll show then until you meet everyone.
> 
> T e e h e e

_ Hours _ have passed.

Hours of you stressing over this mission.

Your mom had called you that day to ask if everything was going smoothly, and you said yes.

You didn't like lying to your mom, but you had a feeling that if you told her the truth, Stray Kids would find out. You didn't want to risk her safety.

Jito had also called you earlier to ask if you needed anything. You said no.

You got Hwasa's phone number again through Instagram, so that was nice.

But now, at 9:29, you're freaking out.

_ "Is Hyun.E going to be nice during this stupid mission? What will my outfit be? Oh god, am I going to get shot? Drugged? Again!?" _

  
  


You really regret closing up that day. You didn't show up to work yesterday, nor today, and Haengbok  _ claims _ to have told Kai you needed a few days off.

You didn't know how much you believed him.

  
  


You're staring at the clock in the microwave. And exactly as it hits 9:30, you hear a knock at the door.

You walk towards the door and unlock it, but before you can properly open it, Hyun.E burts through, carrying two bags.

"Sup, bitch?" He yells, spinning around gleefully.

_ "Weirdo."  _ You think, staring at his current clothing. He looks a bit more normal, his long hair pinned up in a half ponytail, with a light pink sweater, grey sweatpants, and white platform boots.  _ "What's up with him and platform boots?" _

"You look awful." Hyun.E says, setting the bags down on the coffee table.

"Like you made any effort to get dressed up. You look like you woke up from a nap." You say, rolling your eyes and walking into the living room to close the blinds.

"And you look like you got stood up on a date." He says snickering. You clench the curtains, trying to calm yourself as you close the last one.

"You should be thanking me, though." He says, plopping down on the couch. 

"And why's that?" You ask with a hand on your hip.

"Not only did I save your ass from being killed the other day, I also got you clothes. Plus, you get to be part of a mafia. Isn't that exciting?"

"This is my third week in Seoul, and so much dumb shit has happened. I'm not excited." You glare at him before looking at the bags. "Which one's mine?"

"The grey one." He says, pointing to the one closest to you. "Be quick."

You snatch the bag off of the coffee table and flip him a middle finger as you walk into your bathroom.

You lock the door before dropping the items inside the bag onto the counter of the sink.

_ "Not my style, but it'll have to do." _ You think, picking up the dress.

* * *

It takes you around 8 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, and put on your make-up.

You look at yourself in the mirror, feeling a bit wobbly from the heels.

Overall, though, you look pretty okay.

You step out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Hyun.E is immersed into his phone.

He glances at you once, then does a double-take. His cheeks rise with blush as he watches you fiddle with your dress.

It's nothing fancy, just a simple back dress with a plaid belt and a gold buckle on said belt. He notices the dress is a bit too short, as you keep trying to pull it down some. It accented your curves nicely, though.

Looking into his platform boots, you have platform heels. Not too tall, but they make you slightly taller. There is a strap that wraps around your ankle and it has a gold tassel on it. The clips were out of your hair, as you had washed it in the shower, and it made Hyun.E want to touch it.

It looked soft.

"I think the dress is a bit short." You mumble after failing for the ninth time to pull it down.

"Y-you'll be fine." He says, grabbing his bag and speed walking into the bathroom, hoping you didn't notice his red cheeks.

You look at him confused as he slammed the door.

_ "The fuck is up with him?" _ You wonder as you walk into your room to find the small, black clutch purse you stole from your mom.

  
  


About the same amount of time passes as you hear the bathroom door once again. You peek your head out at the same time he turns to face you, and damn it, he looks good. 

He ditched his light and soft outfit for something  _ much _ hotter. A nice black tuxedo with shiny dress shoes. His hair looked combed and smoothed back with gel (maybe it was in the bag) and gold rings littered his fingers.

"I know you dislike me, but you look pretty hot." You say, fully stepping out of your room with your purse in hand.

"What's in there?" He asks, pointing at your purse.

"Phone, house keys, debit card, and pepper spray."

"You don't trust me that much?" 

"Not really, no."

Hyun.E fake pouts and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. 

"Nice timing. Our ride's here." He says, walking to the front door. "Ready?"

"Nope." You say.

"Great. Come on." He grabs your hand and leads you out of the door. You close it in time, thankful for the auto-locking system, and follow Hyun.E down the... fire escape?

"Uh, why are we going this way? Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"So we don't bring suspicion to us by going the front way, obviously. And our tech guy did a few things to the security system. You've heard of Dynamite, yes?" He says, opening the door.

You are behind the apartment building and immediately spot a sleek black car. Kind of like the ones the President would ride in. Hyun.E smiles widely and leads you towards it. The front window rolls down to present you with a nice looking man with a tuxedo similar to Hyun.E's and has wavy brown hair.

"Hey, hyung!" Hyun.E says, opening the back door. "Ladies first."

"I'm not a lady, but go off I guess." You say, climbing into the back seat. He closes the door and walks around to the other side, getting in next to you.

"Ready?" The driver asks.

"Let's go, Tiger!" Hyun.E yells excitedly.

"Shut up." You and Tiger say in unison, before making slight eye contact in the rearview mirror.

Tiger shifts into drive, and pulls out from the back of the building, and onto the main road.

* * *

Your leg was bouncing the whole drive over.

_ "Stupid coffee shop job. Stupid mafia. Stupid Stray Kids with their stupidly handsome members." _ You think, clenching and unclenching your fists.

When Tiger pulls up in front of the supposed building where YG should be, right at the dot of 10:00, your jaw drops. You expected a club, where you'd get drunk and there would be loud music playing and bright multicolored lights.

Not this sophisticated looking, 6 story tall building.

"I'll be around the corner." Tiger says, stepping out of the car. He comes to your side and opens the door for you.

"Thanks." You mumble, admiring the building. It looked like a place where a grand ball would be held or something. There were security guards outside, and people with outfits that were probably worth double more than your parents house. Maybe even triple.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Hyun.E says from behind you as Tiger pulls away. He snakes his arm around your waist and places his hand there, pulling you against him slightly.

"Stay close to me until we find our target." He says into your ear as you both walk towards the front door.

Hyun.E nods at one of the security guards before leading you inside.

The inside is just as beautiful as the outside, with a lovely chandelier in the middle of the room, shining brightly.

As he leads you into a room on the left where a bunch of people are talking and drinking, two men walk up to you both.

"RM, Papillon." Hyun.E says, bowing. You look at the two confused, before bowing along with him.

"Hey, man. Who's she?" The guy you assume to be Papillon asks, pointing to you.

"No she. Just they." You say.

Hyun.E pinches your side, making you suck in a sharp breath as he says, "A new recruit. The usual 'wrong place, wrong time'."

"Oh." RM says, looking at you, smiling. "Welcome to the team."

You smile back and nod in thanks as Papillon's eyes widen.

"You're here for YG, right? Well there you go. 12 o'clock. Don't make it obvious." He says, grabbing RM by the shoulder and turning around towards a table to sit.

You grab Hyun.E by the hand and walk to the elevator, as if you had somewhere to go. You both snuck a glance at the man who had just walked through the door, and he matched the picture Haengbok gave you. He was talking to someone, seemingly immersed in a funny conversation.

  
  


He was carrying a briefcase.

  
  


You both stepped onto the elevator, alone, as it took you to the second floor. A balcony overlooking where you just were.

"Nice thinking." Hyun.E says as you look over the railing to see YG in the same spot you left him in. "Now what?"

You think, scanning your surroundings. You smirk at Hyun.E, and he pauses before returning the look, his eyes glinting with mischief.

  
  
  
  
  


"I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess who Papillon was? 
> 
> It was Jackson Wang from China lol. I couldn't think of a good code name for him, so I used the title of his first solo song.
> 
> (Yes, RM is under BigHit, but for the sake of this BigHit works with JYP because I dunno fanfic logic?)
> 
> Also my birthday was March 8th. I'M OFFICIALLY 20 YEARS OLD!


	7. Fancy Club With A Side Of Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaky long chapter~
> 
> Because why not?~
> 
> Anyone care to explain to me why I've been reading a bunch of subMinho and domReader fics? 
> 
> Also in this story I might make Chan a bit loco in the noggin. Idk past trauma messed him up or smth.

"Here's what's going to happen. Go down there, act friendly, whatever you can to make him drop the case, or at least forget about it. Try to give him as many drinks as you can. I'll be discreetly following you, watching and waiting. When I see him drop the briefcase, I'll swoop in, steal it, then you'll act like you need to go. We'll call Tiger, then bam! Mission accomplished." You say in a hushed voice, keeping your eye on YG.

Hyun.E thinks for a bit, then smirks.

"Nice plan, coffee shop kid. Just one thing: what happens if someone jumps you and I'm not here to protect your sorry ass?"

He sticks out his tongue at you as you roll your eyes.

"First of all, my name is Y/N. Secondly, I have a 4th degree black belt in Kung Fu. I'll be fine. Thirdly, my ass isn't sorry. It's nice." You say, giving it a little shake as Hyun.E snorts.

"Okay, okay fine. Well then, let's go. Our target is on the move." 

You look back down to see YG walking away from his conversation and towards a back room.

Alone.

Hyun.E takes the elevator back to the first floor and you take the stairs, to be a bit slower than me. Once you get down, you see Hyun.E about to walk up to YG. You grab a glass of wine from a tray and look around, as if you were searching for someone.

When you see Hyunjin lead YG by the arm and down a hallway, you follow them, keeping distance so nobody can tell that you're trying to.

You hear a hushed giggle, then a door open and close. You turn the corner to find a room at the end of the hallway, unguarded.

_ "That must be where they are." _ You think, sneaking down the hallway. You don't see the case, and you assume it must be inside.

You quietly open the door to see about 5 glasses of wine on the table, and the briefcase is on a chair. But when you turn your head, the sight before you makes you want to slam the door and bleach your eyeballs yet also grab Hyun.E and bolt.

There's a huge bed in the room, and on the bed is Hyun.E, shirtless, with multiple small marks leading a trail down his torso. Then there's YG himself, whispering something into Hyun.E's ear that makes him shiver and moan quietly.

You don't want to know what he's saying, though you have a pretty good idea.

You quietly sneak into the room, and crouch over to where the briefcase is, keeping your eye on the two in case YG decides to perk his head up from where it is hovering over Hyun.E's crotch-

Yep. That's enough looking.

You get over to the case and  _ just _ get your hand on the handle before the door behind you slams.

  
  


You freeze and whip your head around to face the door in sync with YG and Hyun.E to find a guy standing at the door, and boy, does he look pissed.

YG turns his head to you and growls. He grabs Hyun.E by the wrist and throws him off of the bed.

He crawls backwards over to you in shock as he reaches into his back pocket.

"Garnet." YG says to the guy at the door. "My loyal Treasure."

He whips his head to face the two of you, anger very visible on his face.

"You two think, think that you can come in here, get  _ me  _ drunk, and just-just steal my belongings?"

He lets out a loud laugh before his expression falls flat and he points at you.

"Kill her. I'll take the  _ slut _ ."

You can hear Hyun.E's breath hitch as Garnet stalks closer to you. You act fast and stand up while pulling off your heel and sweeping him under the feet, which throws him off balance. You aim perfectly at YG's head and hit him with the heel you took off.

Garnet stands back up, but before he can lunge at you, you roundhouse kick him, knocking back to the floor.

Suddenly, YG tackles you and pins you to the ground. He has a death grip on your throat in an attempt to strangle you, but Hyun.E comes in with a pocket knife and slashes him in the back of his head and neck, making YG roll over in pain.

He helps you up, and you throw off your other heel as snatch the briefcase as you run out of the room.

Hyun.E pulls out a pen-looking device before pressing the top. It turns a bright red and a small line of smoke emits from it. He drops it onto the ground as an explosion of gas comes out, and you hear others gasping in shock as you both exit the building. 

"Poison?" You ask, following Hyun.E as he turns right.

"Regular." He replies.

Just then, you see a car pull up.

"Get in!" Tiger shouts. The door swings open and you jump in the car, followed by Hyun.E.

Once the door is closed again, Tiger speeds off. You can hear gunshots headed in your direction, but they luckily hadn't hit the car. At least you thought they didn't.

You release your tight grip on the handle of the suitcase as you put your head in your hands.

"Where's your shirt?" Tiger asks.

"Somewhere back there. You should ask the coffee shop kid where they're heels are. YG got hit with one of them!" Hyun.E says excitedly.

He looks over to you and gives you a confused look.

"What? You sick or something? Don't worry, once we get back to our base, Agi Bang will give you something to make you feel better."

"No. It's my fault." You mumble out.

"Huh?"

"It's my fault. The plan-  _ my _ plan was stupid. It could've gone so much smoother. Honestly. It's my fault we got tackled in there." You say, rocking side to side.

"Ah, don't sweat it. We've had missions go much worse than that. Tiger almost died once. Isn't that right?" Hyun.E asks, looking at Tiger through the rearview mirror.

"True." Tiger says, making a sharp turn left. "But relax, coffee shop kid. You did good. We have the case. That's all that matters."

You smile slightly as Hyun.E tells Tiger what happened once they got into the building. He makes you seem really heroic.

You feel a faint buzz in your side, and you realize it's your purse.

You forgot about that thing.

You open it to see you have 5 missed calls from your mom.

"Shush, Hyun.E." You say, picking up your phone and opening it. "My mom's calling, don't make such a racket."

You pick up the phone and switch to English.

"H-hey, mom." You say nervously.

"Y/N! What in the world? I've been calling you for hours!" Your mother yells over the phone.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that I had misplaced my charger yesterday and I didn't plug it in until just now. I'm sorry."

"You had me worried, child!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Well, it's alright now I guess. You must be tired, though."

"Very." You say with a slight laugh.

"Okay. I'm glad to hear your voice. Get some rest. Goodnight, dear. I love you."

"Goodnight, mom. I love you too." 

You hang up the phone and let out a huge breath of relief, grateful that your mom didn't think anything suspicious was going on.

"You good?" Hyun.E asks.

"You still shirtless?" 

"Damn. I was  _ trying _ to be nice." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." You say, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Good. Don't be acting like this around the others. We have enough depressed people as it is."

"Rude. I just saved your sorry ass from YG." You say, giving him a smirk.

Hyun.E opens his mouth to cuss you out, but Tiger cuts him off.

"Shut it you two." He says, pulling into a large, empty, and  _ familiar  _ parking lot of an old, rundown building. "We're here."

\---------------------------------------------------------

You stare at the building, confused. It looked horrible and run down. The exterior was an awful brownish-gray (or at least you thought it was, since it was dark and there were no street lamps), the parking lot had cracks in the ground, and it looked as if it would all fall apart with one blow of wind.

You gawk at the building before you start to giggle slightly. Your giggles grew louder, until you were full on laughing and the two boys in the car looked at you oddly.

"Um… is she okay?" Tiger asks, putting the car in park.

"Okay?" You ask, wiping a tear from your eye. "I could've been  _ killed _ in that fancy club of whatever, I'm tired as fuck, then you take me here? To your 'base'. Sure, sure. You're just going to kill me in this damn parking lot. You got what you wanted, you don't need me anymore."

You put your head back into your hands and licked your lips. "I'm in a car with two murderers."

"Damn. We're bad at first impressions." Hyun.E says, stepping out of the car.

"Y/N, I can assure you. You are not going to die. This is truly Stray Kids' base, it just looks like this on the  _ outside _ so no one will come  _ inside. _ " Tiger says to you.

"At least someone got my name right." You say, taking a breath and picking up your purse and the briefcase. You step out of the car with Tiger, the cold on the ground against your feet making you shiver, and he smiles at you, walking towards the building.

  
  


You hesitate, then follow him.

  
  


You get to the supposed entrance, and Hyun.E knocks on the door.

"Code?" A voice asks. You look around for the culprit before noticing a camera above you three.

"Shut the fuck up, Dynamite. You know what this is, I'm going to wreck your ass if we don't get in within two seconds. It's cold as hell out here." Tiger says, glaring at the camera.

"Sir, yes, sir." The voice says sarcastically, then the door opens.

You three walk down the hallway as the door slams behind you. The hallway looks just as good as the outside, and there aren't any rooms. Until you get to an elevator.

Hyun.E presses the only button around, and the doors open. You three step into the creaky elevator, and Tiger presses the '2' button. You stand there for a second until the doors open once more, to reveal an open room that looks sort of like a waiting room.

"This way." Tiger says, leading you down a hallway to your left.

"I don't understand." You say. "You drugged me before when I was here. Why are you letting me see the place now?"

"Because, you could've bolted back there and left me on my own. But you didn't. So for that, you're more trustworthy than when we first met. You don't  _ really _ need to be knocked out to come here anymore." Hyun.E says.

"I just realized that you don't have a shirt and they don't have shoes." Tiger says, motioning to you both.

You just shrug as you all end up in front of a closed door where you can hear voices. Hyun.E knocks a rhythmic knock, and soon the door is opened by CB97.

"Ah, Hyun.E, Tiger! And my lovely Y/N! Nice to see you all here in one piece! Come in." He says, moving out of the way to let you all in.

The room you're in looks similar to CB97's office, with a desk straight ahead. But on one side there is a couch with two boys sat on it, one you recognize to be Haengbok. On the other side is a large table with blueprints on it and other various papers, as well as a guy standing at a laptop, another guy reading over his shoulder, and SpearB, who acknowledges you with a nod.

"You must be confused, yes?" Chan asks, grabbing you by the arm once you've handed Tiger the case.

"You already know our sunshine, Haengbok." He says, pointing to the kid on the couch. "Our spy."

"Then there's J.One. He likes to pickpocket." J.One nods at you as well, and holds up your phone is his hand.

"What the..? How the fuck?" You exclaim. He smirks and throws it back to you, which you catch with a fumble. You glare at him as Chan leads you to the large table with the blueprints.

"You've met SpearB, our main shooter. Dynamite is at the computer. He's our tech guy, if you didn't know. And finally, the precious Agi Bang. He's like our medic. He can fix pretty much any wound."

"Who are you?" Agi Bang asks, eyeing you up and down.

"Coffee shop kid." Hyun.E replies, slinging an arm over your shoulder.

"My name is  _ Y/N. _ " You say with an annoyed tone lacing your voice. "That "code name" is stupid."

"It's accurate, though." He says, shrugging.

"Why are there marks on your chest, hyung?" Agi Bang asks, pointing to Hyun.E.

"Where's your shirt?" CB97 asks. "Where are  _ your _ shoes?"

You look down at your bare feet before smiling sheepishly. 

"She used them to absolutely WRECK that stupid YG." Hyun.E says, punching a fist in the air.

"God." SpearB says, shaking his head. "I'm getting you a shirt and you some socks."

He walks out of the room, muttering something about how cold it is outside and that Hyun.E could get sick.

"Wait, so what do Hyun.E and Tiger do?" You ask CB97 as he walks back to his desk.

"Hyun.E is a…. distraction/seductress. And Tiger there is our get-away driver." He says, opening the briefcase on his desk.

_ "Seductress?" _ You wonder. You feel your hand buzz and you look at your phone to find a text.

  
  


Waedonnie

_ Hey!  _

_ I'm so sorry that we haven't talked lately! There's a wedding going on soon and my mom's had me running all over town. _

_ Assuming you're still awake, wanna hang out tomorrow? _

  
  


You look at your phone before typing a quick reply.

Me

Sure

But I'm tired.

So goodnight 😴🌙

Waedonnie

_ Yay! _

_ Also, _

_ Night 😘 _

  
  


"Who's that?" Haengbok asks from peeking over your shoulder? You yelp and jump away slightly.

"My friend." You say, shoving your phone back into your purse.

He makes a noise, that  _ sounds  _ like a "hm" but you can't be too sure.

SpearB walks back into the room, and throws a shirt at Hyun.E's face (earning a mad noise from him) and hands you a coat and socks.

"I don't know what size shoe you wear, but it probably would match any of our shoes." He says, shrugging. You thank him as you slide on the socks and put the coat on, sinking into its warmth.

"What's in the case?" Dynamite asks, closing his laptop.

"Is it what we've been looking for?" J.One says, standing up from the couch.

  
  


"Yup." CB97 says, pulling out a seemingly endless amount of papers from the case.

  
  
  


"All of YG's base locations, including the one's for Treasure and iKon, their most recent trades, and their upcoming ones." He says this with a smile.

"This could seriously benefit us." Tiger says.

"And damage them. You could intercept all of these trades, break down the groups, and even find out where YG himself is." You say, your eyes having a distant look to them.

  
  


"I like the way you think." Haengbok says.

You smile, then frown, though nobody notices.

_ "Am I doing the right thing?" _ You wonder as Agi Bang starts to ask their leader questions.  _ "How do I know who's good and who's bad. Am I on the bad side?" _

Your thoughts run wild in your head as Hyun.E starts to recall the tale of how the mission went down.

Ah, fuck. Well, I guess you have two missions now.

Help JYP destroy YG,

  
  
  
  


And find out who's truly bad here.

  
  
  


Why oh why did you have to be sent to  _ Seoul _ of all places?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You met everyone now!
> 
> Next week, after your first full month in Korea, you're gonna spend the day with Hwasa, her friend, and Waedon.
> 
> But! You might get interrupted by someone who the girls think is more than an acquaintance to you.
> 
> Teehee
> 
> P.S: Garnet is Hyunsuk from Treasure.


	8. Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like profiles?

Bang 'Christopher' Chan

Alias (Undercover): CB97

Alias (Off Duty): Chan

DOB: 10-03-'97

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: Leader

Specializes: Planning, mapping entrance/escape routes

Weapons: Close combat, nun-chucks

  * He's the one who'll make the plans to get whatever their job is done. He knows everyone's schedule. Security guards, regular customers at the coffee shop down the street, everyone. He knows where you are, what time you'll be at your next destination, and when you'll leave.



Lee Minho

Alias (Undercover): Tiger

Alias (Off Duty): Lee Know

DOB: 10-25-'98

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: Get-away driver

Specializes: Escaping crime scenes, captivity, etc. 

Weapons: Knives, poison darts

  * He's usually the "bait". He'll gather info, and if he gets caught, he can easily slip out of the ropes and get back home. And when something goes south, he'll ride up in less than a minute, get the boys, and get out of there. He doesn't obey _any_ traffic laws.



Seo Changbin

Alias (Undercover): SpearB

Alias (Off Duty): Changbin

DOB: 08-11-'99

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: Shooter

Specializes: Firearms

Weapons: Guns (can also do hand-to-hand combat)

  * He grew up in a hella poor neighborhood. He's seen people shot, tortured, and he's been through some of that shit too. He knows when a situation is getting bad, and can spot you sneaking up on him from 2 blocks away.



Hwang Hyunjin

Alias (Undercover): Hyun.E, Little Prince

Alias (Off Duty): Hyunjin

DOB: 03-20-'00

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: Seducter

Specializes: Using his charms to lure you into a false sense of security

Weapons: (Looks do  **not** count as a weapon, Hyunjin, stop it), Knives

  * Here's the thing. He'll walk into a bar looking all sexy and shit, find whoever he's looking for, man, woman, or dog, and _pretend_ like he wants to fuck until he takes you into a back room and slits your throat.



Han Jisung

Alias (Undercover): J.One

Alias (Off Duty): Jisung, Han

DOB: 09-14-'00

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: Pick pocketer

Specializes: Stealing anything from right under your nose

Weapons: Bat, crowbar, matches

  * He could steal your underwear from right out of your pants and you wouldn't notice until it was too late. And he fucks with matches and gasoline. He'll burn you and use your burning flesh to roast marshmellows.



Lee Felix

Alias (Undercover): Haengbok

Alias (Off Duty): Felix

DOB: 09-15-'00

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: Spy

Specializes: Sneaking in and out of places

Weapons: Smoke bombs, this kid knows taekwondo

  * Opposite of Lee Know. Yes, he can sneak in, steal something, and get out without leaving a trace. But if he gets captured, y'all toast. He used to use taekwondo on bullies in middle and high school. He's a 3rd degree black belt, yo.



Kim Seungmin

Alias (Undercover): Dynamite

Alias (Off Duty): Seungmin

DOB: 09-22-'00

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: Hacker

Specializes: Hacking into security cameras, phones, and can plant a tracker on you at any time

Weapons: His computer (you're sad, man), can also manage a gun

  * This kid will stalk you. Sometimes for hours on end until he gets what he needs. He can pull up anything on anyone, from birth records, drivers license, or travel history. He doesn't usually go out on the field due to injuries, but only if it's hella important.



Yang Jeongin

Alias (Undercover): Agi Bang

Alias (Off Duty): Jeongin

DOB: 02-08-'01

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: Medic

Specializes: Healing any and all types of wounds.

Weapons: Needles, drugs

  * He can use his skills in the medical field to heal or harm. So watch out. If you get too close to his hyungs, he'll drug you, sew your mouth shut and surgically take out your eyeballs. **With no anesthesia.**



L/N Y/N

Alias (Undercover): Coffee Shop Kid (temporary)

Alias (Off Duty): Y/N

DOB: __/__/'99

Status: Alive

Label: JYP

Position: N/A 

Specializes: Making coffee, more info to come.

Weapons: Has a 4th degree in Kung Fu (basically you're hella deadly), more info to come

  * Even though you know Kung Fu, you really only use it for self-defense. More info to come.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update Y/N's profile as the story progresses.
> 
> Bye :P


	9. The Glaring Is Getting Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late, this came out almost at midnight hahaha
> 
> I had cleaned my closest today, and didn't even think about staring writing this chapter until like, 4.
> 
> But it's fine. Have a good day, afternoon, or night :)

After that mission, SpearB drove you home.

Or should you call him Changbin?

Not out loud, but in your thoughts, maybe.

Anyways, you woke up having serious déjà vu, being welcomed by the sun rays peeking through the curtains in your living room

You sat up on your couch, then a wide grin spread across your face. You looked around before spotting your purse on the coffee table. You grabbed it and opened your messages app.

  
  


Me

Hey!

We're hanging out today, right?

Waedonnie

Totally!

Me

Is it cool if I invite Hwasa? I haven't seen her in forever, and it'd be nice for the two of you to get close.

Waedonnie

Sure!

Always room for more friends!

Me

Meet up at the Lotte Department Store?

Waedonnie

Yes!

See you then 👋

Me

Hell yeah!

  
  


* * *

Me

Hwasa!!!!!

Hwasa😘

Sup boo?

Me

Wanna go to the mall with me and Waedon?

Hwasa😘

Aw, I was going to hang out with another friend today…

Me

Invite them!

Waedon's very social

Hwasa😘

Unlike you lolol

Me

Haha very funny

Dork 😂

Hwasa😘

Okay, okay

I'll invite them to tag along also.

Sounds good?

Me

Yeah~~

Hwasa😘

See you later, weirdo

Me

Bye~

* * *

  
  


You set your phone down and sigh, before realizing you're still in that damn dress from last night.

_ "Stupid Hyun.E and his stupid fashion." _ You think as you stand up and walk to your bathroom to shower.

  
  
  
  


You got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around you, sighing as you ran your fingers through your hair. You walked into your room and opened your closet.  _ "I might buy more clothes while we're out." _

You look through your wardrobe before settling on a bright yellow crop top, a black and white striped long sleeve to go underneath, and black jeans. You change and slip on your outfit before grabbing your yellow FILA shoes to go along as well.

When you walked out of your room, you were surprised by a knock on your door.

_ "That quick?" _ You wonder, going to your door and opening it. But no one is there. You whip your head around and run back to your living room, assuming that Haengbok snuck in again, but no one is there either.

You go back to the front door and notice that there is a pair of heels on the ground.

"The ones from before?" You say aloud, reaching down to pick them up. You close the door with your foot, noticing a note inside one of the boots.

  
  


_ They're clean. No blood or anything. _

\-- Agi Bang

  
  


You smiled a bit as you took the heels into your closet.

You walk into your kitchen to make yourself a breakfast sandwich, turning on your phone and blasting the loudest indie music ever from it's speakers.

Short version: You were enjoying yourself.

You texted your sister a picture of the beautiful sandwich and strawberries you plated, and she responded with a barf emoji.

_ "Typical Jerria. I wonder how Haru is." _ You think, sending her a middle finger emoji and asking how Haru is doing with you being away.

She says he's fine, and he can't wait for you to get back home. She claims she doesn't understand why, but deep down she misses you too.

You eat your sandwich and watch dumb videos on your phone before another knock at your door startles you.

"Coming!" You yell, placing your plate in the sink. You walk to the front door and open it, to reveal Waedon.

"Hey!" She says. "Ready?"

You place your phone into your pocket and smile. 

"Yeah. I told Hwasa where to meet up, so we should be good to go. Are you driving?"

"Yes. I can drive fairly well, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." You say, locking the door to your apartment. "The only reason I'm not driving is because I don't know if the Korean police will take a foreign license."

Waedon laughs and hits you lightly on the arm as you both descend the  _ regular _ stairs and head towards her parked car.

"Nice dress." You say, looking at her floral patterned attire.

"Thanks, I stole it from my mom." She says, clapping her hands and rolling her head back in laughter.

* * *

You get to the front of Lotte Department Store and stand there, basking in the sunlight, until you see a familiar figure run up to you both.

"Hey!" Hwasa pants, seeming out of breath. 

You nod as Waedon shyly waves to her. You use the time that Hwasa spends waving at someone in the distance to take in her outfit. She had on a baby pink, long sleeve crop top with light jeans, and silver heels.

_ "This girl and heels, I swear." _ You think as someone comes up to you both.

"This is my friend, Jennie. Jennie, meet my bestie Y/N, and their friend Waedon." Hwasa says, holding Jennie by the wrist.

"Hello." She says, smiling.

"Yo." You say.

"H-hi." Waedon says, smiling shyly.

"Okay, enough of that. The fuck are we doing still standing outside? Let's have fun!" Hwasa yells excitedly, grabbing a blushing Waedon by the hand and dragging her inside with Jennie. You roll your eyes at your overexcited friend, walking inside along with them.

* * *

You all spent at  _ least _ three hours in that damn mall. Playing games in the arcade, shopping, or just wandering around talking.

And honestly? It was the most fun you've had in a year.

You had to take a break to put all of yours and Waedon's bags back in her car (mostly Waedon, because  _ dam _ n, does that girl shop a lot), but as soon as you stepped back into the mall, Hwasa and Jennie waved tickets to a horror movie in your faces, eager to go.

The movie was a blast, the snacks were delicious, and currently, you four were sitting at a table in the food court, laughing over today's events.

You take a sip of your slushie as your eyes wander around the court, watching parents with their toddlers or other people your age enjoy the weekend.

Then, someone waiting by an ice cream stand catches your eye.

He has on a red hoodie with a black hood and some kind of bright blue picture on the front, black jeans, and light blue vans. His bucket hat covers his face pretty well, but you are almost  _ certain _ you know who it is.

"Who are you staring at?" Jennie asks, trying to see who you're looking at.

"Oooooh, is it that cute boy with the red hoodie?" Hwasa asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

You turn away quickly so nobody acts crazy, but apparently Waedon has decided to make a new friend today. She immediately stands up and practically sprints over to where he's standing. You sigh and place your head on the table. You turn to see Waedon talking to the guy and they're both looking in your direction as she points to you. Now, you can clearly see his face.

Changbin.

And you can  _ clearly _ see the goddamn  _ smirk _ he has on his face as you both walk over to the table you, Hwasa, and Jennie are still sat at. You groan as the other two girls squeal.

"Hello, everyone." Changbin- or SpearB,  _ whatever _ , says, putting a hand on your table. 

Waedon sits back down across from you and asks, "So, do you two  _ know  _ each other?"

"Sort of." You grumble.

"Definitely." He says with a large smile.

You raise and turn your head to see the expressions of Hwasa and Jennie change. They both look annoyed? Pissed? Confused? You can't tell, but it seems they have the same idea running through their heads. You turn back to Changbin, and his grin has only gotten wider. Before you can question it, though, Hwasa speaks up.

"Hey, Mr. Mystery Man. Care to join us for some VR?"

"I wouldn't want to disrupt the  _ fun _ you three must be having." He says, giving them a sort of satisfactory look.

"Not at all." Jennie says, a bit of annoyance in her tone as she draws out the last syllable of her sentence. "You  _ clearly _ know Y/N. I'm sure they would love to have you tag along."

You give a look to Waedon that says, "Stop them", but she can't read it. She's too busy staring at Hwasa.

"If you insist." Changbin says, now frowning slightly as he stands back up fully, hands in his pockets.

"Let's go then." Hwasa says, stealing Changbin's smirk and placing it on her face.

* * *

You five make it to the VR room, where Hwasa has graciously chosen a zombie game to play. You each choose a weapon prop (a gun for Changbin, a bat for you, a spear for Jennie, Hwasa has decided to use her fists), and Waedon stepped out, saying the movie earlier was enough horror for her for one day.

The rest of you were hooked up and had to beat eight waves of zombies to beat the game, each harder than the last.

You were having a bunch of fun, and Waedon recorded from the outside as you all swung, punched, and "ran" your way through 7 out of the 8 hordes.

Then came the last one.

You all had to be pushed to a rooftop and were now fighting the Zombie king and his minions. You were swinging your bat at 4 zombies at once, knocking their heads and limbs off. You had gotten a bit close to the virtual edge, though, and had almost fallen off and died.

But Changbin noticed, and grabbed you by the hips at the last seconds, your back to his chest as he whispered into your ear, "Be careful, coffee shop kid. We wouldn't want you to fall."

He then turned to fire at 2 more zombies, leaving you confused and blushing for a moment before getting back into the game.

  
  
  
  


In the end, you won and each got more tickets that you knew what to buy with. You split yours with Waedon, when Changbin suddenly handed you his.

"What?" You ask, turning to him.

"Sorry, lovely, but I've got to bounce." He says, winking.

"Why? You seem so fun to hang out with." Jennie says, tilted her head to the side slightly.

"My friend called. I promised to help him shop for a few things, that's all." He says, giving Jennie a cold look.

  
  


"Aw. Well, bye-bye." Hwasa says, and you know she feigned her sadness as she waved to Changbin. He gives her an obvious glare before turning to you.

He bows dramatically, placing one of his arms on his chest, and the other on his lower back. "I shall see you later, m'lady."

You roll your eyes and laugh slightly as he turns and walks away.

"He seems like fun." Waedon says, nudging you with her elbow.

"Eh. He's cool." You say, shrugging. 

"So, care to tell me how you two met?" Hwasa asks with a raise of her eyebrow.

You turn to her, noting how her aura seems more annoyed now. "Do  _ you _ mind telling  _ me _ why you both kept shooting him dirty looks behind my back?"

"We weren't." Jennie says nonchalantly.

You give her a cold look, not having the energy to argue.

"Fine them. Let's go back to your place, Waedon. I'd like to say hi to Jito." You say, grabbing Waedon by the hand and dragging her out of the arcade.

"Bye, Hwasa! Bye, Jennie!" She calls out, before you both round the corner, back to the parking lot.

_ "Fuckers."  _ You think, your face having clear anger on it.  _ "They have some shit with SpearB, I just know it." _

You open your side of the car door and get in, throwing your tickets in the backseat.

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Now the question is, what will he have to say about this when I ask?" _


	10. Can We Even Call This Déjà Vu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very exciting to write lolz
> 
> Also um............ Poor Seungmin. You'll figure it out once you read.
> 
> Also it's a bit long. Enjoy hahahahahahahahaha-

You never got the chance to ask Changbin why the fuck he was acting so  _ weird _ around Hwasa and Jennie.

Truth be told, you were too nervous to ask. You didn't know if you could text that number in your phone you labeled 'Changbin' and it would really be him. What if he was busy, and you would be interrupting some freaky mafia shit?

Talking to boys can be hard sometimes.

You were back at work at the coffee shop by your apartment, hoping to fall back into that normal routine you had before everything spiralled out of control.

You wanted to ask Kai if he knew this Soobin kid, and if they had anything to do with JYP. He seems like he might, but he also seems too young to be doing this.

  
  


Lets just say you never got the chance to ask.

  
  


You have grown to your new routine, waking up, showering and changing into your work clothes, making breakfast, then leaving at 8:30 to be at work by 9. 

Sometimes, you would steal a muffin from the counter if you forgot to make something at your place.

Today, under your apron, you had on a white shirt with flowers on it, tucked into grey jeans with brown boots.

  
  


Your hair was pinned back in your signature style; a ponytail. Though it didn't  _ need  _ to be, you found it a distraction sometimes.

CB97 and Haengbok had come in earlier, to your surprise. You didn't know they knew this place existed.

CB97 greeted you with a "Hello, coffee shop kid" and it took all of your power not to roll your eyes and yell that you had a real name.

They didn't do much, just grabbed some coffees, stopped to chat with Kai, then left.

Not before you shot Haengbok a dirty look and  _ he _ stuck his tongue out at  _ you _ before they walked out of the building.

It was currently 7:30, and the wave of high school/college students and adults leaving work was just over, and like the night where you met Changbin, there were very few people. You had handed a lady her coffee and waved her goodbye as you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turned to find Kai, and smiled.

"Hey man."

"Hi, Y/N. Long time no see. Did you get everything cleared up?"

You looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"When you were absent from work last week, I got a call from someone saying you had a few things to sort out. Is everything okay?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"O-oh, oh yeah, that! Everything's fine." You say, rubbing the back of your neck.

Kai smiles. "Good. Hey, um, could you do me a serious favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Could you maaaaybe close up again? The guy who'd usually close, Soobin, injured his leg. He won't be back for another week or so." Kai says, scratching the backs of his hands nervously.

"Uh, yeah, dude. Totally." 

"Really?" His eyes light up, and you find it cute. "It's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not. I have  _ absolutely _ nothing to do right now."

He smiles widely, and bounces on his toes.

"Thank you! You know what to do, right?"

"Of course. I've done it before, haha."

"Great. Thanks again noona!" Kai walks away happily as you look at him confused.

_ "Noona? Hm, I guess we're close friends now. I mean, he hasn't given me a reason not to like him." _

Your random thoughts bounce around in your head, giving you a slight headache as you begin to put away the milk cartons and wipe the counter down.

  
  


* * *

This time, to avoid any complications, you took the trash out while it was still a bit light outside.

You also decide to grab some ramen from a small shop before going back home. Waedon says it's really good.

You hear Kai walk into the area you're in just as you finish sweeping, and as you look at him, you begin to wonder how such a young kid like him got to work here anyways. Shouldn't he be in school during the day?

"You can handle yourself, right?" He asks you as he places his phone into his backpack.

You look at him and laugh awkwardly. "Uh, yeah?"

"Ah, okay. Good. Night, Y/N." He says, walking out of the door.

You wave and place the broom back into its spot.

_ "Handle myself? What does he mean by that?" _

You wash your hands, and look around the shop to make sure you didn't miss anything. Then, you grab your bag. You take your keys out of your pocket, exit the shop, and lock the door just 10 minutes after Kai.

You are about to turn left, but you hear groaning coming from your right. You  _ so _ don't want to get caught up in anything again, but the soft part of you demands it.

_ "Curse you for raising me so well, mom." _ You think, shuffling towards the noise.

You turn your head to see 4 figures this time, one on the ground and three others standing around him.

Two held a gun, and another a bat.

You groaned internally, before reluctantly sneaking in the shadows to hear what they were saying better. The closer you got, the more the smell of fresh cigarettes was apparent to you.

"Come on, punk. You know what we want. Don't make me have YukHei smash  _ another _ rib. That would be too easy." One of them, you assume the one in the middle, says.

The man on the ground groans, and you step a bit closer as someone else speaks up.

"Fucking idiot." The one on the right says, kicking him at his shoulder, making the man shout in pain.

That voice is foreign, yet stupidly familiar.

  
  


Fucking  _ hell,  _ Dynamite.

  
  


"Dandan, just let us wreck the kid. I bet he'd take it like a good boy." The one on the right crouches down and spits onto Dynamite's face. "You've done it before, yeah? Bet you didn't complain. Bent over and ruined by a couple of drunk seniors at a party. Be glad we haven't shot you between the eyes yet."

"Get up Ten." The one in the middle, Dandan, calls out. Ten stands up, kicking Dynamite once more.

"YukHei, how far do you think you could rotate someone's arm back?" Dandan asks, and even in the dark, you can see his devilish grin.

"No clue." YukHei says finally, mimicking his grin and dropping his bat. "Let's find out."

He bends over and picks up Dynamite by his arm, earning another pained groan from him. You can't bear to see this happen, nausea building in your stomach, so you turn your head and run.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, what the-" YukHei falls to the ground with a thump, dropping Dynamite in the process.

Dandan and Ten point their guns at you, and you hold your bag tighter to your chest, stepping in front of Dynamite's limp body.

Oh, sorry. When I said run, I meant  _ towards _ them. Not away. You know Dynamite. Not that well, but you know him. You can't just walk away from him almost being killed.

How would you explain that to the others?

"Who the fuck are you?" Ten asks, placing his finger on the trigger.

You don't respond. You're too busy trying to find a way out of this. You could go for one of them, but the other would shoot you. You need to get the guns out of their hands.

"Who the FUCK are you?" Ten asks again, stepping closer to you.

Your mouth runs dry, and your voice won't cooperate with you.

You think "Fuck it" and suddenly raise your leg up and kick Ten in the head. He drops to the ground, somewhat unconscious.

You turn to Dandan, who hasn't shot you yet. Though his gun is still raised.

  
  


"I don't appreciate you doing that to my friends." He says calmly. You drop your bag and swing a fist to his nose, which he dodges.

  
  


Horrifically, it puts you in a bad spot.

A gun, right in your chest.

  
  


You freeze, feeling the cool metal from underneath your shirt and apron.

"You must be a rookie then, yeah?" He asks in your ear. "Only a fool would do that."

You lower your arm to your side and gulp, eyes shooting darts left and right, trying to think of a way out.

"What are you doing here, all alone in the dark? What's your name, pretty?" He asks, placing a hand on your other shoulder.

And slightly, just  _ slightly _ and  _ barely _ noticeably, you feel his grip on the gun loosen.

"No way I'd tell you,  **bitch** ." You snarl, slicing a hand between the both of you, which makes him drop the gun. You knee him in the stomach, and kick him back, maintaining perfect balance in your stance as he stumbles to the ground. You look around and all three men, on the ground and bleeding in various places, before rushing over to Dynamite.

You first check his pulse, to which his heart is still beating, but his breath is ragged. You panic, looking around and cursing yourself for not having a car, before carefully placing him on your back.

You clutch your bag tightly as you make the trek back to your apartment, stopping to adjust Dynamite's position on your back every so often.

* * *

You get into your apartment through the back stairs so no one notices you, and make your way into your apartment. You carefully set Dynamite onto the couch and freak once you see his eyes are closed. You check his pulse again, and his heart is still going.

_ "Maybe he fell asleep. Or passed out." _ You think, rushing into the bathroom to grab the first-aid kit in there.

_ "Probably not as good as Agi Bang, but it'll have to do." _ You think, grabbing your phone out of your bag.

  
  


Without a second thought, you call Changbin's number.

It rings 4 times before he picks up.

"Hello-"

"SpearB, I need help. There were these three guys, and they were beating up Dynamite, b-but I knocked them out, and now we're in my apartment, and he's bleeding, and  _ something's  _ broken. I'm trying my best to patch him up, but I don't think I'm doing well and-" You rush out while wiping off the dried and fresh blood on Dynamite. Tears form in your eyes as SpearB cuts you off.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll grab Agi Bang and we'll be there in no time. You're doing great." He says, and you hear some clattering in the background before a faint "what!? He's what!?".

"He's alive, right?" SpearB asks.

"Yes. Though his breathing is labored. I-I got the small bruises and cuts, but anything deeper I can't get to." You say, trying to even your own breathing.

"You're doing just fine. I'm going to hang up. We'll be there in 7 minutes." He says.

"Okay. 7 minutes." You repeat.

Then he hangs up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


These boys are punctual, because exactly 7 minutes later, at 8:48 p.m, they arrive. You don't know how they unlock your door, but you don't care. You just care about Dynamite.

Agi Bang rushes through the door first, with his medic kit in hand. Next is SpearB, who gasps when he sees the state of his friend.

"You actually did a pretty nice job bandging him. I don't really need _ my _ kit." Agi Bang says, peeling off Dynamite's shirt to reveal your gauze pads on his chest and major bruises on his torso.

"Will he need a hospital?" You ask nervously as SpearB puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Nope. We just need to get him back to our base, and I'll perform surgery there." He says, standing up.

"Y/N, did you catch the names of the guys that did this?" SpearB asks, stepping in front of you and looking you dead in the eye.

"YukHei, Dandan, and…. Ten." You say, recalling the times you heard their names said.

You hear a small gasp from Agi Bang and SpearB takes his hands off of your shoulder. He clenches and unclenches his fists, breathing hard through his nose.

He growls and stomps towards the door.

_ Growls _ .

If you were so shocked right now, his noises would've made you wet with arousal.

  
  


Who's to say you're not, though?

  
  


"Hyung." Agi Bang says, turning to where SpearB's standing in front of the door.

"What?" He remarks loudly and harshly, slightly turning his head.

"You can kill them later. We don't have time for this now. Right now, Seungminnie needs us."

He claps his hand over his mouth and his eyes widen as he looks at you. "I wasn't supposed to say his name in front of you." You hear from his muffled voice.

"Seungmin?" You ask, stepping a bit closer to where Agi Bang is.

"That's a nice name." You say, smiling a bit.

He takes his hand away from his mouth and smiles at you, before looking over your shoulder.

  
  


"Hyung, please."

"Those assholes are  _ getting it _ for this. Why was he outside anyways!?" SpearB yells slightly, running both of his hands through his hair and stomping back to you both.

"Let's ask him when he wakes up. For now, we need to get him home and Y/N needs rest."

You smile at the boys as Agi Bang assures you they've got this. You nod and walk into your room, shutting the door behind you.

You lean your back onto it, and sigh.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And soon after, you hear the front door to your apartment open once more, then shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten = Ten from WayV (creative, I know)  
> YukHei = Lucas from WayV  
> Dandan = Kun from WayV
> 
> Who's your WayV bias, if you know who they are? TBH I don't know these guys too well but Ten seems cool.
> 
> Daylight savings time is stupid. Why is it a thing? All it does is mess with your brain and make you think you're late when you're actually probably early.
> 
> Also, nothing here represents anyone's actual character. Nobody here is truly this rude and beats people up half to death in the real world.
> 
> It's just for a fic ;-)


	11. Sleep Deprived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was tired af. Third year of college, it's already March so.... :P
> 
> And I overslept today, so yeah. Fuck online school 😒
> 
> Anyways enjoy =)

You were on the absolute fucking  **edge** after last night.

You were also scared those guys would show up again sometime soon, wanting revenge or something like that.

You spent half of last night trying to scrub the blood, dirt, and worries off of your body in the shower, and the other half not resting.

Today at work, you were  _ tired _ . You stood behind the counter, making your best attempts to keep your eyes open and focus, but it was hard.

Every small noise made you flinch, and whenever someone walked through the front door, you'd stop whatever the hell you were doing to see who'd entered.

And worst of all?

  
  


You didn't get a chance to call SpearB and ask if Dynamite was okay.

You honestly didn't remember where their base was, and you sure as  _ hell  _ weren't going out after dark for at least another month.

  
  


One of your co-workers, Ryujin, notices your odd behavior.

"Hey." She says softly, lightly tapping you on the shoulder once the teen in front of you paid and left.

You jumped slightly, then turned your head to see her concerned smile.

You mumble an incoherent greeting, and watch her frown through half-closed eyelids.

"Are you okay?" She asks, placing the back of her hand on your forehead.

You grab her wrist and place it at her side. "Yeah, 'm fine." You say.

"You don't  _ look _ fine." She says, placing down the menu she was holding and crossing her arms.

"I know.." You say, rubbing your eye.

"Do you want me to cover your shift?" She asks.

"Nah, nah. I got it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just…. give me until my lunch break."

She rolls her eyes and mutters a 'stubborn asshole' before grabbing her menu and walking away.

You stay there in your tired state for another two hours before your lunch at 11:30.

You grab your bag and give Ryujin and Kai a sort of wave before heading out of the shop. The streets looked much better in the daylight, and you had another hour before you'd need to come back to work. 

You decided not to go back home, though you really wanted to, and instead walked down the street towards the ramen shop.

You saw the neon sign for it, and walked in. You were hit with the smell of broth and  _ ramen _ as the warm environment welcomed you.

There were people sitting and eating, and cooks in the kitchen slicing away.

You sat down at the counter waiting for someone to come to you when a voice spoke to you.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The deep voice asked, pointing to the seat next to you.

You shook your head as they sat down, and when you turned to face him, your eyes widened.

The man had on a striped black and yellow shirt similar to one you had in your closet, but it seemed slightly oversized on him. Above that was a light denim jacket, with dark jeans to contrast. Black combats boots to go along, and bam, he was some  _ spicy _ eye candy.

"Haengbok?!" You whispered, trying not to bring any odd suspicion to you both.

"Felix." He said casually, then leaning into your ear and lowering his voice.

"You can call me Felix while we're out normally." He said, his deep voice shaking your eardrums and making you shiver. 

He leaned back to his spot as a woman came up to you both to take your order. She asked if you were together, but before you could decline, Felix said that you were and he'd be paying for both meals.

"You don't have to do that." You say, scratching the back of your neck out of habit.

"Of course I do. Lunch break?" He asks, pointing at your outfit 

"Yes." You say with a newfound confidence.

He hums in acknowledgement before lowering his voice once again.

"Dynamite's doing well, I'm sure you're concerned about him. Agi Bang finished the surgery a hour ago, and he's recovering well. But we haven't gotten a chance to ask him why he was out at night. And CB97 has a plan to track down those three, but other than that, we don't have a plan of what's going to happen to them."

"Also, Hyun.E hyung's been whining non-stop about how  _ sexy _ you looked in that dress from the other night." He adds before going back to his original spot. You blush as the woman comes back with your bowls and tells you to enjoy.

"Can you ask Changbin to call me once Seungmin's woken up?" You ask.

Felix chokes on his noodles slightly before asking in a slightly quiet voice, "How do you know their  _ true _ names?"

"Changbin told me his and the nurse accidentally told me Seungmin's last night." You remark casually, using your chopsticks to place another bite of noodles in your mouth.

Felix looks at you confused before shrugging and taking a bite of his food as well.

* * *

You had a nice time with Felix, eating and talking and whatnot. He had left before you, saying he didn't want to be out for too long.

You grabbed your bag and walked out of the ramen shop, heading to your coffee shop. When you got there and entered the shop, you saw Ryujin and Kai sitting at a table, whispering to each other.

Kai saw you first, giving you a wave, then Ryujin noticed you next. She shook her head and stood up, walking towards you.

"He-"

"Y/N. There is no shit that will get me to change my mind. I'm covering your shift. You need a nap." Ryujin says, giving you a stern look.

"I'm fi-"

"Don't bullshit me, Y/N. You may be older than me but I know when people haven't gotten enough sleep and I swear to God, you almost fell asleep and put your hand on a hot coffee burner today."

You think for a bit, trying to recall that memory, when your phone buzzes.

"Go home. I've got this." She says with a softer look.

You look at Kai who nods with a smile on his face. You sigh and turn to walk back out of the shop.

You look at your phone to see your dad calling you.

"Hey, my baby! It's been a month! How's Seoul?"

"Good, good."

"Lovely. Is it just as good as your mother's bragged it to be?"

You chuckle. "It  _ is _ very pretty."

"I hope so. You feeling okay? You sound tired."

"I'm fine, I just need a nap." You walk through the front doors of your apartment complex and wave to the man at the front, who waves back.

"Okay, sweetheart. We love you."

"I LOVE YOU Y/N!" You hear your younger brother, Haru, shout through the phone. "And so does Jerria!"

"I'm not confirming that!" You hear from the background.

"I love you all, too." You say, shaking your head.

"Get some rest, okay? Bye now." Your father hangs up as you grab the keys to your apartment. You place them in the lock and turn, pushing the door open.

You sigh and close the door, kicking off your shoes and throwing your bag into a corner.

You stumble past the bedroom with your eyes closed, and flop down on the couch, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

But, without warning, your head collides with rough, jean-like material. Two pairs of legs presumably. The impact makes your eyes shoot open, and soon after, you hear a voice ring above you.

  
  


"Hey, sexy. What's for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever heard Airplane Mode by Limbo?
> 
> I found it yesterday and it's pretty damn good.
> 
> My last class for the day is almsot over, same for my girlfriend who goes to a different school from me, and we're gonna get food later.
> 
> I know you probably don't care, but yeah.
> 
> My phone's at 28%, BYEEEE


End file.
